Don't Tork off the Horns
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: Hiei and Kurama get into a fight, and Kurama goes to Yomi’s afterwards to hide out. Yomi get’s tired of his attitude and then THEY fight. Can Hiei get over it and help out Kurama? Yaoi


_I'm stuck. Utterly and completely stuck. On __Slave or Save?__ I mean. So I'm saying screw it for now while I think of something and do this._

_I got the idea from __**shiorifoxiesmom**__'s story __Friends & Lovers__. Very good story. READ IT. Ahem, anyway, when Yomi started tossing things at Kurama, I was wondering what would happen if he ATTACKED him, not just dissing and past upbringing. And so… this is it. But it's a bit different… ish. 3 I hope you like it, and go read her stories if you haven't yet, damn it!_

_Now, I'm not too much of a Yomi fan (not after what he did to Kurama, that was just mean), but I do like him, so don't think I'm bashing or anything. And, if you don't like this pairing, then, I don't like you. (: Just kidding; if you don't like it, go ahead and say so, I shan't stop you. And just a last note, fits of rage are scary, so don't piss people off unless you know what you're doing. A good moral right there. :D_

**Disclaimer:**** You know the drill. I'm not Japanese; I have no talent, which leads to me using other people's creations. They're Yoshihiro's little buggers, so 'nyah. :P**

**Inspiration from- **shiorifoxiesmom**. –waves-**

Don't Tork off the Horns

"What the Hells does that mean?! Some dead guy can't keep you from telling your sister who you are!"

"I said I'm not having this discussion with you, damn it! Quit nagging me about it!" He leaped to the window, but a hand on his ankle stopped him, causing him to fall to the floor. "Damn you, Kurama, let go!"

"Like Hell! You have to tell her sooner or later, Hiei, and the sooner the better!"

"What about you? You haven't told your 'mother' who and what _you_ really are!" This caused the other to pause, but Kurama quickly snapped out of it.

"Th-that's different—!"

"How?! I believe it's quite similar!" Jerking his leg out of the fox's grasp, Hiei continued his escape to the window. Sitting on the ledge, he turned to give Kurama a final glare, "Enough of this. Get over it, because I'm _not_ telling her, and I'm _**not coming back**_!" With that, he jumped, becoming nothing but a blur in the distance.

"Hiei, wait!" Kurama ran to the window, but the other was predictably gone by now. He slammed his fist down on the ledge, growling in frustration. "Fine. I can fare just as well without you, you little ass!"

**THIS IS A LINE—NOT PART OF THE STORY—CONTINUE PLEASE—THANK YOU—XD**

And that, which, by the way, was said almost a month ago, was a bunch of bull shit.

Yusuke poked the taller boy's shoulder again, giving him an odd look. "Hey, Kurama…?"

The other stirred, and blinked sleepily up and the black haired boy. "Yusuke? What're you doin' here…?" This made the half Mazaku snort.

"You make it sound like I'm in your bedroom waking you. What the Hell are _you_ doing _here_ in the park? Sleeping of all things!" And he didn't look good, either. Kurama looked, to put it bluntly, like crap. Far to thin and pale for his own good, his eyes were hollow and dull, as if he could care less he if he died in the next minute. That made Yusuke uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

"Mm… I'm bonding with nature. This way, I'm much closer to it, so it works easier."

Yusuke glared, "I know you're lying."

"I kind of figured you did," the fox sighed tiredly.

"So… why are you out here?" Kurama didn't say anything, just turned away from him. _Damn it, something's REALLY wrong…_ "Kurama…"

"… It's Hiei." Yusuke sighed. _That's a start. I thought it was the little three-eyed bugger._

"And?"

"… Yusuke, I don't feel like talking about this. Why not go and ask Hiei? Tell him I say 'hi' _very_ sarcastically." Kurama stood up and brushed dirt off of his jacket.

Yusuke stood as well, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, and don't be like that. You can come with me, that'd hel—"

"NO. I'm… going to Makai for a few days. If you need me… you know where to find me." Kurama gave him a small smile, but Yusuke could help but notice it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

**LINE AGAIN PEOPLE—NOTHING TO SEE HERE—MOVE ALONG. I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT!**

"Hey Hiei."

"Hn."

"Say…" Yusuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a tiny grin plastered on his face, "you wouldn't happen to know what's up with Kurama lately, would you?"

Hiei gave him a side-long glance, snorted and looked over to where Yukina was sitting with Kuwabara on the temple's porch. "I can't say that I do, or that I care if there is anything wrong," he huffed.

_Oh yeah, something is REALLY wrong here._ Yusuke sighed. "Sorry to hear that buddy. I was hoping you'd know something, especially since he looks about ready to kick the bucket." Hiei twitched, and the brown eyed teen smirked in satisfaction, _Got a reaction there, did I? I think you DO care…_

Hiei turned fully to him now, looking at him suspiciously, "Kurama wouldn't die so easily, Detective. I'm sure—"

Yusuke interrupted him, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Excuse me?"

"When was the last time you saw him?" he repeated, giving him a knowing look. And Hiei had to think about this; he honestly hadn't been paying attention at all. How long had it been? _We had a mission about two weeks ago… and when I left it was on the third… so about—_

"A month," he mumbled, trying to hide his own shock when Yusuke gaped at him. Had it really been that long already? Damn, time flies when you're sulking.

"A **MONTH**?! It's no wonder he looks like shit! Hiei, what the Hell have you been doing?!" Yusuke shouted, jumping up on the branch Hiei had situated himself on. "I know you two were together and everything, so why the Hell are you two fighting and crap???"

"It's none of—"

"It is to my business when my friends need help!" Yusuke intervened again, pointing a finger in his face. Hiei's eyes were as wide as saucers, and if the situation weren't so important, Yusuke would have laughed. Would have.

"I don't feel obligated to tell you, _Detective_, because it is _not_ any of your business! Friends or not, I don't care!" Hiei shouted, beginning to lose his temper. "Besides, _he's _the one who started the damn argument in the first place!"

Yusuke merely grinned evilly in response, and Hiei realized he'd said too much. Now he took his chance to growl and glare at him, as was his wont. "So, Hiei, now that we have a start, what were you arguing about?"

"Yusuke, if you—" Yusuke had a penchant for cutting people off today.

"Hiei, answer the damn question," Yusuke muttered. He was getting fed up with the demon's attitude. "I could always ask Yukina to get it out of you…" he added, making it sound like an afterthought.

Hiei growled low in his throat, the glare he was giving able to melt anything, except our favorite detective, of course. Hiei gave up after a minute. "It was about… Yukina. He wanted me to tell her. Again."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why he's—"

"Damn it, you wanted me to talk, now let me finish!" Yusuke put up his hands in defeat. "I brought up his mother and how he was doing the same thing. He started whining so I said fine, I'll leave, whatever, and I did. That's it."

"So… you just left?" The fire demon gave him an 'I-already-said-this, don't-make-me-repeat-myself' look. "Okay, okay, chill out. So then, what he's going into withdrawals over you or something?"

Hiei sighed irritably, "How the Hell should I know? I told you, I haven't seen him for a month!"

"That's kind of what it looked like to me when I saw him earlier." Yusuke hopped down from the branch, glaring up at Hiei, "You better go talk to him, fire-brat. I don't think he's going to last another week, let alone a month." He turned, but then stopped, remembering something. "Oh, yeah, he said he went to Makai, too. Might want to look there."

"Hn." And _poof_, he was gone in the blink of an eye. The ex-detective shook his head, sighing tiredly. _I hope he doesn't make things worse. I don't think Fox-boy could take that…_

**AHEM—LINE PEOPLE, LINE!!!—DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO IT—KEEP ON A GOIN'**

While this took place, in Makai, Kurama arrived at Yomi's. He wasn't to keen on staying here, but he didn't think that he'd make it to any of his dens without losing something; an arm, a leg, you get the idea. And so, this was his next option. Hiei didn't much like the 'old goat' anyway, so if he did show up near by, he most likely wouldn't come if he sensed the fox here.

_He probably wouldn't come _anywhere_ if he sensed me there…_ Kurama thought dejectedly.

"Ah, Lord Kurama! It's been awhile," one of the guards at the gate greeted, "Shall I send someone to get your room prepared?"

"No thank you. Just tell Yomi I'm here and I'll be up there. I'm going to sleep, though, so tell him I'm not going to be awake." _Though that's never stopped him before…_

"Of course!" He opened the gate, told the other guard to keep an eye out while he was gone, and scuttled ahead. Kurama walked into the palace, slowly ascending the steps. He wasn't in such a great mood, so he hoped there was no one near by.

**Mini—Line XP**

"Excuse me, Lord Yomi?" the guard from before poked his head in through the large door. Yomi was in a meeting at the moment with his advisors—something about the power of the capital, maybe—but the guard figured that he could slip in quickly.

"Hmm?" He looked up from the glass of wine sitting in front of his toward the door. "What is it?" The advisors looked over as well, and the small guard blushed, not used to the attention.

"Um… L-Lord Kurama is upstairs, in the room he usually takes on his visits, sir. He's asleep at the moment, I believe." Yomi smiled, clapping his hands to bring attention to himself once more.

"We'll continue our meeting at a later date, my friends. I'm going to see how our guest is faring upstairs. It would be rude of me, otherwise." The others bowed and stood, and Yomi could hear a mutter among, something like "I think it's rude he simply showed up without notice", but didn't say anything about it. He strode out of the room, saying a small thanks to the guard and went up the steps. At a much faster pace than Kurama, mind you.

Once he reached the room, he knocked on the door. _I knew he'd come up… _the youko on the other side groaned to himself, standing from the bed. He'd been hoping that Yomi would wait to come, but apparently that wasn't the case. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door to see his blind friend out side, smiling down at him.

"Hello Kurama. This is a pleasant surprise. Why the sudden visit?" Yomi asked, walking in after Kurama moved.

"Just… taking a little vacation, I guess." He shrugged. The look Yomi gave him said he didn't buy it. He sighed, "Hiei and I are having a disagreement, so… I'm roughing it out for awhile." He knew Yomi could tell he was depressed, it's not like he could exactly do anything to hide it from him. Kurama was beginning to regret sending that assassin after the six-eared demon…

Yomi looked slightly shocked at this, as if he didn't believe him. But Yomi knew his redheaded friend wouldn't lie about his small lover, so… he did what felt right to him at the moment.

He laughed.

"Y-You're _arguing_ with him?! Kur-Kurama, good lord! Ha-ha!"

"I fail to see the humor in this, _Yomi._" He looked miffed and was getting ticked off very easily, but who could blame him? Anyone would have been angry, what with being laughed at by their 'supposed' friend. When the taller of them just kept laughing, Kurama huffed and started walking to the door, "I'll just leave then."

"Kurama, calm down. I just never imagined this happening to you, is all." Yomi grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. _Same here, Yomi; I never expected it…_ "Have you tried talking to him yet?"

"He's made it crystal clear that he no longer wants anything to do with me," he replied, sounding sad at the mere thought of it. He jerked his shoulder out of the other's hand, turning to him with a cold look, "I'm sorry to have come and bothered you, Yomi. I'll be taking my leave now."

Yomi stood, dumbfounded, for a moment before going after Kurama. Grabbing his shoulders again, he spun him around, bringing a surprised yelp from the fox now being pushed against a wall. _I guess I forgot about Yomi's short temper. Bad mistake on my part._

"I'm not letting you walk out just like that, Kurama," he seethed, baring his teeth, "You need to suck it up. You know Hiei better than anyone, so stop licking your wounds and get over it."

"I don't see this to be any of your business," Kurama growled, his anger renewed. Today just wasn't his day. "Release me. Now."

"I don't think so—" before he could finish, vines from a near by plant erupted from the pot, wrapping themselves around the Makai Lord's arms. "Damn you Kurama, Release _me!"_ The redheaded youko merely brushed him off, once more coldly looking to the other. Yomi roared angrily, enough was enough. Energy burst from his form, shredding the plants. Before Kurama could even blink, he found himself on the ground from a punch to the jaw. Wiping blood from his lip, the fox scowled.

This was war…

**LINE PEEPS!—OOOH, SCARY, LOOKS LIKE WORLD WAR THREE IS UPON US!!! O.O (I'm no good at fighting scenes, forgive me on that… That last bit was kind of taking it to seriously…)**

Hiei flitted from another pine, now knowing where to go. He hadn't thought Kurama would go to Yomi's, maybe one of his dens… But by the vibes he was getting from the stronghold, it didn't seem like they were sipping tea and gossiping. _Guess Yomi was in a bad mood._ Another spike in energy made Hiei run faster, it didn't seem that Kurama was winning in this scuffle, either. And he must have known it, too; a drop in energy told him Kurama was no longer there… but now where was he???

It seemed like forever before the fire demon reached his destination. It didn't seem like there'd been a fight at all… unless you count the large hole a few yards to his right. Sensing Yomi there, he flitted over rubble, finding a roughed up Makai Lord sitting on a piece of the wall, catching his breath. Hiei was surprised at how wounded he looked.

Mentally shaking himself, Hiei shook the other to gain his attention, "Yomi, its Hiei. Where did Kurama go?"

"Oh, peachy, do _you_ want a fight as well, little one? I'm all for it!" he shouted, looking overly pissed. And slightly insane. "It's your damned fault anyway…" he mumbled.

Hiei chose to ignore that comment. "Gods damn you, goat, tell me where the Hell Kurama is!" Yomi glared (as best as he could with closed eyes, anyway) but pointed to his right, a forest with many knocked down trees. Hiei didn't even spare thanks.

_He couldn't be too far; his energy is to low for that. His energy was probably low before he even fought him._ Hiei searched with the jagan, wide open and staring about the forest. "Where are you, Fox? You can't be dead. Not yet."

About ten minutes of searching found Hiei near one of Kurama's dens, if memory served him right. He must have gotten further than he'd expected. The little fire demon found the den, but Kurama wasn't in it. _Then where…?_ Then he felt a small glitch, like a beeping in the back of his head. "Kurama!"

He'd been heading to the den, but hadn't quite made it there. His low energy had even forced him out of his fox form on the way. Hiei could see the small blood trail behind him. His body was covered in cuts, gashes, and bruises alike. Kurama's breathing wasn't that great either; shallow, short gasps came from ashen lips. _Not good…_

Kneeling next to the prone form on the forest floor, Hiei gently gripped his shoulders and turned him over, wincing at the sight. A large circle of skin had been blasted from his chest, and, though hoping he was wrong, the smaller demon could slightly see white through the blood. "You bloody idiot." Pun not intended.

Shifting him again, Hiei lifted the unconscious man into his arms and carried him to the den, plants moving aside at the familiar youki of their master and his lover. _Well, not really lover at the moment._ Setting his priceless package on the cot next to the left cave wall, Hiei went in search of bandages and water.

What fun this would be, peeling clothes and blood away.

** SO…DID YOU ALL LIKE IT?—OH, WHOOPS, IT'S NOT DONE YET. ' MY BAD. (I'm no good at the sweet, bandaging scenes, either…)**

Kurama awoke with a coughing fit, rolling onto his side. His chest felt like it was on fire… actually, his whole body felt like it was burning. Once the fit had stopped, he lay on the cot, panting heavily. Wait, cot? _How did I reach the den?_ His question was answered when Hiei came in, carrying a small bowl of water and what looked like fruit. His eyes widened and he immediately set them down, running over to him.

"You're awake?" He sighed in relief, "Thank the gods, how are you?" Kurama was stunned speechless by the concern on Hiei's face. Was he dreaming? Had he died, perhaps? "You idiot, quit gaping at me. Are you alright?" Nope, it was Hiei. And with the pain, he was just going to assume that he was alive as well.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "But… what are you doing here?"

"Would you rather have had me elsewhere, instead? You were almost dead when I found you. Remind me never to piss off Yomi," he added, making Kurama give a small laugh. It didn't last long, though. He gripped at his chest, breath coming heavily again. "Shit, here." The bowl of water was presented to him, and Kurama drank greedily. "Not to fast, stupid. It won't help if you do that." Kurama almost laughed again; Hiei sounded so much like a mother scolding her child.

"Thank you, Hiei."

"Hn." He looked away, a small blush coating his cheeks. "I'm… just glad you're alive."

"Me too." Kurama looked to his little lover sadly, "Hiei… about—"

"I'm sorry."

"—what happ—huh?" Hiei sighed.

"I'm sorry… for leaving and… being an ass a month ago. It's just…" Hiei stopped when Kurama put a finger to his lips. He was sitting up, although it looked painful, and was giving him a stern look.

"Hiei, don't apologize. It was my fault we had that argument in the first place. I'm the one who should be sorry. And—I can't believe I'm saying this—thanks to Yomi, I know that I know you better than most, maybe anyone. I understand you don't like the subject to be brought up, and I should have respected your wishes on that," he paused, taking a breath, "and I'm sorry for it. I hope you can forgive me and give me a chance to—"

Hiei had had enough talk. He leaned over and pushed his lips to Kurama's, cutting off anything else. Shocked at first, Kurama made no movement, but then decided it had been far to long since he'd had his fire demon with him and kissed him back._ Gods, I've missed this…_

They soon parted, Hiei pushing him away slightly. Both breathing heavily, Hiei grunted, "Your chest isn't exactly in tip top condition, you know. You might want to try breathing." Kurama smiled.

"When did you get a sense of humor?"

"A few minutes ago, apparently." Hiei stood up, looking around the room a minute before his eyes landed on the bowl of fruit he'd set down earlier. "You hungry?" Kurama's stomach growled in answer, making the redhead turn down his head. Hiei sighed and grabbed the bowl, walking back to Kurama's side. "Dare I ask when you ate last?"

Kurama shrugged and simply took a small apple-looking fruit from Hiei. And it didn't last long. The whole bowl didn't; Hiei, apparently, hadn't been eating well, either, so it didn't take the two demons long to polish off the food.

Sighing once more, only this time in content, Hiei plopped back onto the cot, closing his eyes. Kurama joined him eagerly, only not as fast to 'plop'. He still had his injuries, after all.

"So, Doctor, when am I to be released from my sick bed?" Hiei opened his eyes to glare at the mocking tone in his voice. He turned from him and lay on his side.

"Maybe tomorrow, we can take you to Yukina to heal the rest of your wounds. Go to sleep." A sigh from Kurama made Hiei turn back to him.

Answering the unasked question with one of his own, Kurama asked, "Hiei, are… are you sure you're not angry with me? I'll understand if you are."

Hiei had a contemplating look on his face, as if he hadn't thought about this until now. Maybe he hadn't. Did he forgive him? It was a petty argument, he could admit that, and he wasn't the type to hold grudges and such. But—Kurama himself had even admitted this—the fox knew Hiei better than… well, anyone, really. He should have known better. But Hiei had thrown it back in his face, and the same applied to him.

"We're both idiots," Hiei concluded his thoughts, only this said out loud. Kurama looked at him oddly. "I do forgive you. But—"

"I forgive you, too." And with that, Kurama cuddled against Hiei side, promptly ending that discussion. Listening to his breathing, Hiei found Kurama to be asleep. He smiled slightly and joined him quickly and eagerly.

**OMG YAY THEY MADE UP WOOT YES HAPPY DAY LALA I'M CRAZY… UM, CARRY ON, FOLKS '**

"I need to apologize to Yomi. And thank him."

"Why thank him? All he did was beat the Hell out of you."

"I already told you why, and this is the third time I've told what I'm doing." Kurama blinked at him, a look of puzzled confusion on his face, "Why in the world do you keep on asking me?"

"Just making sure you know what you're doing. I don't want you going in there and pissing him off again." Hiei shifted the arm around his shoulder up a bit, his eye twitching.

"You didn't need to carry me here…"

"Yes I did, have you _seen_ your leg? I think he knew just where to hit it." Hiei paused, and then, simultaneously, Kurama and he both stated:

"Knowing him, he probably did."

Yomi chose that moment to walk into the same room they were walking through, which wasn't surprising seeing the guard behind him. Yomi was patched up and looked no different than usual, minus his own limp and various bandages. And, at least to Hiei from where he was standing, it looked like he had a black eye. "Ah, so you both decided to show up again. Now what?" You could tell he was still agitated. Well fine, Hiei could be agitated, too.

"We came here to—"

"—let me apologize and thank you for yesterday, Yomi." Kurama said, interrupting Hiei almost bout of yelling. It was nice of him to be so loving and protective (though in his own way) but Kurama liked his space, too. "I apologize for the fight yesterday; it was completely uncalled for on my part. I would also like to thank you for bringing me to my senses about what was going on between Hiei and me."

The Lord was silent for a few minutes, making Kurama uneasy and his small lover irritated. Hiei looked about ready to leap at the taller demon's throat when he finally answered. "I'm glad I knocked _something_ into you thick skull," the fox bristled at that remark, but Yomi ignored him, "but… all is forgiven. It was minimal damage and can be repaired. But, Kurama, next time you have a lovers' quarrel, don't come to me."

"Will do," Kurama said, sharing a small smile with Yomi before Hiei drug him from the room. Once outside, Hiei shifted his protégé, carrying him bridal style now, and started at a run to the nearest portal to Human World. "Thank you, Hiei."

Hiei grunted dismissively, "It's nothing. Now, what did we learn yesterday?"

Kurama smiled at the tone of his voice, laughing airily as they ran (well, as Hiei ran anyway). "Hmm, let's see… how about… 'Don't tork off the horns'?" Hiei gave him a look that clearly said what he thought of _that_. I know you were being serious, Hiei. So was I."

Hiei shook his head, a smirk on his face. "That works, I suppose."

"Doesn't it?"

Hiei stopped running and kissed him. Yeah… it worked.

_Fin_


End file.
